


开会期间请不要和他国代表在厕所打炮

by yufenfen_8102



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Loki (Marvel), M/M, Top Thor (Marvel)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 14:24:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18693331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yufenfen_8102/pseuds/yufenfen_8102
Summary: 议员厕所打炮AU，阿萨锤X蓝皮基，沙雕向





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 议员厕所打炮AU，阿萨锤X蓝皮基，沙雕向

001.

毫无预兆地，九界大会开到第五天，阿斯加德的金甲侍卫们冲进了会议大厅，强制结束了本届会议。

一开始，我以为这个鲁莽的举动无疑会上升到政治层面，甚至最终引发某种可怕的军事冲突——毕竟到场的九国代表团大多心怀鬼胎，其中约有半数与阿斯加德的外交关系都算不上友好，任何非正常范围内的事情，哪怕只是一点点风吹草动，都足以使各国的代表风声鹤唳。  
事情发生的时候我坐在观察席的案桌后边，笨拙地左右张望，这场大会的主持人乃至所有参会人员都与我一样不知所措，没有人开口说话，整个会议大厅的代表们像是被人下了无声咒般粘上了嘴巴，就连与我们面对面对峙的金甲侍卫们也跟着一言不发。从远处看这像是一副奇怪的静物画，现在想来，那真是我一生中经历过的最为难熬的几分钟，会场上方的空气都像是凝固的，没人知道等待我们这些家伙的是什么——最初我以为，其中至少有几位会明白事情是如何发生的，也许是穆斯贝尔海姆的使者、或者是海姆冥界的，往后我才知道，我错了。  
带队硬闯进会议厅的是个大个子，他皮肤黝黑，双目呈金黄色。我盯着他瞧了一阵，才想起来他是谁。海姆达尔——金宫的守门人，他用那双金灿灿的双眼，在众人中扫视了一圈，视线最终落在我身上。  
如果不是我也夹杂在一众年老体虚的代表之中留着冷汗，一定会赞叹一声阿斯加德卫兵们的职业素养，他们面无表情、不吐一言，就这么颇有礼貌地把我请到了全视者的面前，好在他的目光平静，脸上并无敌意——岂止是没有敌意，海姆达尔该死的脸上简直什么也没有，他就那样低下头注视了我一两秒，随后平平淡淡地开口说：“无意冒犯，记录员女士，但烦请你把会议的详细记录都交给我。”  
他的话语点醒了我，使我猛得想起了自己对于这场会议还负有不小的责任，于是——凭着不知道哪里冒出来的勇气，我当着众人的面呵斥了金宫的守门人。我义正严辞、气势汹汹地回绝道：“九界大会的记录文书必须由第十方秘密保管，九界中的任何一方都不允许随意查看，即使是身为九界领主的阿斯加德！”

会场一片安静，甚至听得见呼吸声。此时我心中的正义感还很高涨，于是滑稽地抬高下巴，露出自己皱巴巴的脖子表示并不畏惧阿斯加德的屠刀。但海姆达尔只是叹了口气：“尊敬的记录员女士，阿斯加德真的无意冒犯，但由于事出突然，我们必须确认这其中不牵扯什么阴谋诡计——”

“除了金甲护卫硬闯神圣的会议之地，这个地方并没有发生任何称得上是‘突然’的事件，”而我还在梗着脖子与他呛声，“是谁给予你如此权利，尊敬的全视者海姆达尔？如果我没记错，本届的阿斯加德代表还兼任着会议守护神一职，难道索尔会容忍你们破坏会议的神圣所在吗？”

好样的，话音刚落我就听见自己内心的嘲讽：你居然拿阿斯加德的王储去呛声阿斯加德的守护神，真是太明智了！世人都知道索尔对于兼任会议守护神一职有多么不情愿，他本人甚至还对九界大会深恶痛绝呢！本次他能作为阿斯加德的代表顺利出席会议，背后肯定也少不了众神之父软硬兼施的要挟，而且从刚才起，我就没再瞅见过索尔的身影，也许这场突袭就是他策划出来的——  
我没来得及补全自己的猜测，就看见海姆达尔确确实实因为索尔的名号分了神，他的脸上终于浮现出了一丝可以称作表情的东西，全视者皱起眉头，无奈地叹了口气，说：“既然您也提到了索尔，那么……”  
在我惊恐的目光中，海姆达尔抛下了一句重磅炸弹，“您知道他跑去哪里了吗，女士？”

 

002.

 

**五天前**

**“索尔，你已经推掉五次九界大会的邀请了。”**

**“我不明白，父王干嘛非得让我去参加这种会议？”索尔说，“要我去和那些牙齿掉光的邻国代表打交道，还不如把我送到约顿海姆让那些蓝色巨人给活剥了！”**   
**范达尔：“诺恩在上，我会非常期待后一种景象。”**   
**他的朋友们在桌前大笑起来，沃斯塔格甚至差点被喉咙里的羊腿肉呛死在餐桌上。席间只有希芙并无酒精上头的影响，还能保存一些理智。在酒席进行到一半的时候，希芙清了清嗓子，生硬地说道：“众神之父是真心希望你能去参加这次的会议，索尔，你也是时候去学学怎么做一个真正的国王了。”**   
**“喔，喔，喔，”索尔把头从蜜酒杯里抬起来，瞧着他的好友，“希芙，吾友，真不敢相信，你居然当起了父王的说客！”**

**这场以“大王子在尼福尔海姆大获全胜”命名的酒会刚刚进行到一半，如果不是任务在身，就是希芙也不会说出这么扫兴的话来，酒桌上一半的战士们开始用牛角杯敲打桌面，蜜酒溅在桌上，起哄声络绎不绝：“干得漂亮，希芙！他就吃这套！”**   
**“什么？”索尔朝着声源中气十足地吼了一声，大厅静了下来，他于是继续说，“我不会再中激将法了，吾友，我现在清醒得很，蜜酒使我的脑子变得锐利，使我的目光清明——记得回去禀告父王，说我在尼尔福海姆受了伤，反正他肯定能找到替代我的人去，也许是从图书馆里拉出一个牙齿掉光的老头，他还比我更合九界大会的胃口呢。”**   
**大厅里充斥着哄笑声。**   
**希芙铁青着脸，不卑不亢地答道：“显然，众神之父只是希望你能在政见上能有所作为，哪怕只有你在战场上的一半威风。”**

**几个还算清醒的战士总算听出了这场对话里的火药味，识时务地闭上了嘴，在围绕着索尔·奥丁森直径三十米的范围内，所有的人都屏息以待，眼睛一眨不眨地瞧他会有什么样的反应。**   
**有一瞬间，索尔露出了一种被冒犯的表情，但他很快就把这情绪压了下去。面对他的挚友，他总是仁慈得出乎所有人意料，当然了，如果面对的是阿斯加德的敌人们，那就是另一回事了。**

**与此同时，在遥远的约顿海姆，年轻的约顿王储洛基·劳菲森则对本次九界大会的召开早有准备。**

**他是众多劳菲森中颇具政治头脑的一个，洛基甫一成年便开始作为代表参加九界大会，以约顿海姆尚未从上回与阿斯加德的战争中恢复过来的国力为基础，洛基还算是为冰霜巨人们在会议桌上争取到了不小的权利，劳菲也是因此对他青眼有加。此次已是他第三次作为约顿代表参加九界大会了。他野心勃勃地准备了好几个提案，预想了数十种方法，打定主意要让那帮老顽固们下不来台。**

**门外响起了敲门声，约顿海姆的代表团就要出发，他的随队秘书在门口低声说道：“本届阿斯加德的代表团成员与往届略有不同……”**   
**洛基头也没抬，“阿萨人终于说动了他们的大王子屈尊来开会了？”**   
**秘书点了点头，随即递上资料，但洛基看都没朝那儿看一眼，只是耸了耸肩，继续修改着自己手头上的文书。“无所谓，”约顿的王子说，“除了更为蛮横无理，我听闻奥丁森的政治能力并未比阿萨的老头子们高上多少，不需要因为他改动提案。”**   
**“问题就在于奥丁森过于蛮横无理，他又一向仇视冰霜的国度，恐怕不会接受我们的任何要求。”**   
**洛基顿了一顿，抄起手边的笔又往文书上改了几字。“我只怕他还不够蛮横呢，冲动的人最容易在议桌上犯错，这对我们只有好处。”**   
**秘书抬眼看着这位自信的小王子，皱起了眉头，他的年纪比这位王储要长上许多，曾经作为战士，亲历过约顿人与阿萨人之间漫长而惨烈的战事，也曾在战场上见过那名传说中的阿萨王储的真容——雷神索尔降临在约顿海姆的冰川之上时，千百年来头一次，约顿的寒冰为此震颤。他抡开死星炼作的妙尔尼尔，无数冰霜巨人的头颅纷纷落地。在那狂乱的中心，在那风暴的漩涡之中，这位曾经的战士亲眼目睹了雷神索尔的神威：他看见那金发的王子放声大笑，永不疲倦地挥舞着锤子，召唤闪电，如入无人之境般地劈开约顿海姆冰封了千年的坚冰。而他眼前的这位约顿小王子，与记忆中那个在战场上战无不胜的雷神相比，实在是太过脆弱了。他不由得出声提醒道：“殿下，您未免太过小看阿萨人的王子。您必须小心，我亲眼所见，他对于敲开约顿人的脑袋这事儿没有任何心理障碍，而且雷神索尔嗜好战争，必然不会放过任何机会再次发动对约顿海姆的攻击。”**   
**黑发的王子终于抬起了眼睛，“哦？”他问，带着一种久违的，孩子似的天真与好奇，问道：“他当真是那么野蛮的家伙？”**

 

003.

 

九界大会，全称阿斯加德域下九大国度联合政治经济协商会议，是阿萨神域管辖制度内毋庸置疑的最高级别会议，大会开展周期为一百年一次。每当大会举行，阿斯加德、尼福尔海姆、华纳海姆、亚尔夫海姆、瓦特阿尔海姆、穆斯贝尔海姆、约顿海姆、海姆冥界和米德加尔特（又称中庭）九国都会派出议员组成的代表团，在会议期间进行有理、有序的友好磋商。

没人知道九界大会已经连续召开了多少届，我们之中还没有人能够老到记得清这个，但是此时此刻我有一种强烈的预感：那就是本届九界大会定会被载入史册，因为这肯定是唯一一场由于两位参会人员的离奇失踪而被迫暂停的会议。

我抬起头望了一圈，再次确认了这个事实：来自阿斯加德的王储索尔，以及来自约顿海姆的王储洛基，他们一起失踪了。

海姆达尔正注视着我，这让人倍感压力，因为我确实不知道索尔身在何处。约顿海姆代表团和阿斯加德代表团的对峙也陷入了僵持，双方都咬定这是对方王储诱拐了自家王储的阴谋，看起来一场战争一触即发。  
而这场战争能否真正展开则取决于我手里的记录之书。这上面有远古神明布利的魔法，所有与会人员在会议期间的一切行动，都会被记录之书自动书写下来，而我的职责就是保管记录之书，以防它被九界的任何一方代表看见。  
记录之书既无法被修改，也无法被销毁，整个会场只有我有资格翻开它——说实在的，现在看来海姆达尔对我的责备毫不过分，因为我本该早点察觉出会议中出了这样的问题。

阿斯加德人正和约顿海姆人吵得不可开交，在人数上阿斯加德人占有绝对优势，但在体型上却是约顿海姆人占优，总之，他们吵了小半天，达成了唯一一项共识，那就是必须让我当面翻开记录之书，看看这两位王储到底干了什么好事。

“查看记录之书必须由记录官本人独自在密室里进行查看。”我小声地声辩，但如今没人把老祖宗的规定看在眼里。一个约顿海姆人甚至亮出了他的冰刃，指着我的鼻子叫我交出“那本该死的书”。

我终于完全忘却了数个小时之前的大义凛然，转而将乞求的目光投向海姆达尔，“我不知道这是不是个好主意，从没有人敢公开翻阅记录之书，谁知道你们阿萨人的祖先会在这上面留下什么诅咒，也许它会直接自燃也不一定！”  
海姆达尔叹了口气。

半个时辰之后我站定在密室里，海姆达尔则站在门外恭恭敬敬地把门关上，将我隔绝在这个密闭的空间，但我知道我并不孤独：门外起码站着两打阿萨人和约顿人，正对我所要探寻的答案虎视眈眈。  
我一边翻开记录之书，一边在内心祈祷两位王储并未搞出什么人命来——如果约顿海姆和阿斯加德必须开战，我可不希望自己夹在中间。我低头看去，谢天谢地，两位王储的记录仍然在不断延长、书写，这说明他们都尚在人世，当我心中第一块大石落地，旋即开始仔细阅读记录他们言行的文字时，忽然间所有的温度都离开了我颤抖的指尖。

五分钟后，我冲出了密室。

海姆达尔见我行事慌张，面容惊恐，他的表情也跟着凝重起来，守门人在门口伸手拦截了意欲冲出宫去的我，威严的嗓音在回廊上空盘旋：“记录员女士，请你立即告知我们王储的安危。”

在这狂乱的一刻，我突然在海姆达尔的胳膊上大笑出声，我抬头看看他，再看看不远处死死盯着我的约顿人，觉得这一切都像是一个该死的笑话。  
“请放心，绅士们！”我叫道，“你们的王储好着呢，简直不能再好啦—— **索尔殿下和洛基殿下此刻正在厕所里打他妈的炮呢！** ”

 

——TBC——


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 紧接着，他听到海浪与山川交融的怒号，听到落叶离开枝头的脆响，听到诺恩女神的纺线悬在他的头顶之上，正忙忙碌碌、昼夜不分地工作，那充满魔力的针头随后就刺在欧若拉公主的指尖，流下这个世纪的头一滴血——在那一刻，索尔突然以一种前所未有的清醒，意识到了命运的存在。

004.

 

**五天前**

 

索尔·奥丁森很想砸掉点什么。

 

没错，他再一次确定，自己现在必须砸掉点什么东西——桌上的古董花瓶，背后的金雕壁画，或者是约顿人的脑袋。总之，他不能继续这样干坐下去了。

索尔坐在长桌的尽头，指节正有规律地、焦躁地叩响桌面。约顿海姆的代表团迟到了两小时，这是前所未有的事故，却偏偏给第一次出席九界大会的阿斯加德王储碰上了。他不禁想，这到底是因为自己太倒霉，还是因为冰霜巨人天生和他八字不合。

 

阿斯加德的金色王子从小是听着约顿海姆的恐怖故事长大的，自然也对这个种族没有半分好感。他又一次不耐烦地瞪了眼会议的主持，后者战战兢兢，但仍没有放弃等待。在这两个小时的宝贵生命中，索尔已经听厌了在场各位长老们的闲话：有的说换作是两百年前，国力衰微的约顿海姆必然不敢这么不给九界大会面子；又有的说是约顿海姆代表团的小王子过分骄纵，仗着自己高超的辩论技巧，在前两届大会赚足了风头，这次便瞧不起人来了。

索尔思索着找个不那么得罪人的方式叫他们闭嘴，省得这帮老家伙在他耳边“嗡嗡嗡”地叫人难受，但这毕竟是他的政坛首秀，他还没傻到因为这个就要和属国们交恶，也不想叫奥丁再骂他是个只知道打仗的莽夫。

 

旁边华纳海姆的神族和亚尔夫海姆的精灵仗着阿斯加德一贯与他们交好，已经大胆地聊起了天来。索尔听见精灵们在窃窃私语：

 

“今年约顿带队的是不是他们那个老幺王子？”

“好像是这么回事，听说劳菲很看重这个儿子。”

“我不喜欢他，上次开会的时候他就是一副拿鼻孔看人的样子，年纪轻轻眼高于顶，现在还敢放九界大会的鸽子，迟到两个小时，你说这像话吗？”

“得了吧，我看你是记恨上次洛基王子把你驳得说不出话来。”

“一码归一码，一群冰霜巨人供着一个侏儒王子已经是个笑话了，更何况他还敢不给奥丁森面子，”索尔听得眉头都皱了起来，不晓得这帮精灵背后嚼舌根子的时候扯上自己是什么意图。紧接着，这个开口的精灵便压低了嗓音，神秘兮兮地说：“这届大会是索尔王子的政坛首秀，况且他还兼任会议的守护神，在这时候迟到，除了向索尔王子示威，还能是什么意思？”

 

 

索尔一拳头砸在会议桌上，把在场的其他八个代表团都吓了一跳。

 

 

金发王子随即咳嗽一声，假装那是个意外。但了解他的人都知道，索尔·奥丁森此刻简直是怒火中烧，恨不得立刻抡起锤子，把那不知好歹的约顿王子逮出来抽筋剥皮。洛基·劳菲森，他敲着桌面，艰难地想起了对方的名字，于是在剩下的等待时间里，他把这两个单词在舌尖上反复过了无数遍，将长时间被困在议桌上的怨气，都归功于这个狡猾的约顿侏儒。

 

一个来自约顿的侏儒王子是怎样的？索尔想，听说他只有普通霜巨人的一半大小——金发王子突然有些期待约顿使团进场的样子：作为领队，侏儒王子理所当然该走在代表团的最前面。索尔带有些恶意地想象着：一群冰霜巨人踏着小碎步，跟在这位洛基身后，深怕自己一不小心迈开步子就超过了侏儒王子。索尔噗嗤一笑。

又或者，他想，约顿的王子殿下会让一群巨人拥簇着他走进会场，以彰显自己的体面，但人们甚至难以在巨人丛林中窥见这位侏儒王子的真容！这些恶劣的想象稍微使阿萨王储的心态好上了那么一点。

 

由于刚刚的小插曲，此时桌上鸦雀无声，看上去大家或多或少都有些忌惮阿萨王储的神威，不敢再叽叽喳喳下去。索尔看着长老们越来越挂不住的脸色，难得决定彰显一下自己的大度，多等上这位侏儒王子半小时——希望后者能有点自知之明，越快滚进会议厅来越好——想到这里，索尔放松下来，他把两腿交叠，身子往椅背上一靠，恨不得现在手上就能凭空出现一大杯可口的蜜酒。

 

“轰隆，轰隆——”

 

忽然，他听见大厅外传来了非同寻常的声音。桌上的好些代表们都伸长了脖子，朝那宽敞的大门处看，剩下几个自视甚高的老人们则装作不动声色的样子，眼神却不住地往那门口飘去。只有索尔坐在原位上，看上去比之前更加气定神闲——他露出了嚣张的笑容。索尔早就在战场上听惯了这样的声音，他确切的知道那是什么：霜巨人的脚步声。轰隆，轰隆，让他想起那些死在他手下的巨人亡魂。

 

九届大会的厅门设计的极为富丽堂皇，足有两个山巨人叠起来那么高，足够容纳巨人代表团一齐通过，但却要求推门而入的人必须具备非同凡人的臂力。索尔漫不经心地轻敲着桌面，一副好整以暇的样子，在听到大门被推开的“吱呀”声时，才带着点赞赏的表情抬头看去——

 

 

我们的阿萨王子之前是不是畅想过约顿王子进场的方式？没错，但在这里，我必须得说，索尔猜错了，而且错得十分彻底。

 

金发的王子惊愕地瞪大眼睛，他抬头看着霜巨人们踏着坚实的步伐朝议桌这儿走来，每个巨人的肩上都扛着一杆精致的镀金雕花圆柱，那上面架着一把同样精致的金色座椅，繁复的花纹无疑是尼达维矮人的手笔——这些霜巨人居然扛着一顶豪华的金色轿子，就这样耀武扬威地走进了九届大会的会场。

在索尔自己反应过来之前，他已经从主座上站了起来。他皱着眉头，既因为这夸张的示威而感到不满，又因为这与众不同的出场而略感惊喜。索尔看向那金色座椅上的小王子，仔细打量了一下这个嚣张的小巨人。而更令他没想到的是，就是这一看，竟叫他再也挪不开眼睛。

 

没有人事先警告过索尔，说约顿海姆的洛基看上去是个多么惹人怜爱的小家伙。实际上，这么说也并不准确，洛基·劳菲森只是在同族人的环绕下才显得格外娇小，他本人并不比索尔矮上多少，只是更为纤细。洛基具备一切冰霜巨人所应的具备基本特征：蓝肤、红眼，额前两个弯弯的小角。但他又与其他霜巨人如此不同——不仅仅是在身型上，洛基还有一头罕见的乌黑长发，一张巴掌大的小脸上分布着英俊的五官，以及那副叫人又爱又恨的倨傲神气。

 

索尔不得不承认，他被这个霜巨人吸引了。就连洛基也发现了这点，不然他也不会坐在轿子上露出那样得意的笑容。这导致索尔既对他恨得牙痒痒，又看得他心痒。金发王子短暂地权衡了一下，最终还是对霜巨人的厌恶占了上风。他尽量稳住自己，收起刚刚那副有些失态的模样，摆出一张冷冰冰的外交面孔来。

 

“约顿代表团已经来到，大会即将开始，”主持人宣布道，“约顿海姆的洛基殿下，请入座。”

 

巨人们于是把那顶轿子小心翼翼地放下来，洛基的脚落在金色的地砖上，索尔注意到他没有穿鞋，脚踝上绕着两圈价值不菲的金链，让人很是分心。事实上，洛基整个人都让人分心，他身上没穿着多少布料，上身几乎是赤裸的，靛蓝色的皮肤被各种金饰包裹起来，只有下身穿着一条还算得体的丝绸长裤。

 

索尔几乎是强迫自己的双眼看向了别处，但他灵敏过人的听力却仍发挥着效用：洛基身上那数不胜数的金饰随着他的动作发出的脆响，还有他脚上那两圈该死的金链叮叮咚咚的碰撞声……它们全被阿斯加德的王子听在了耳朵里，他从未这样痛恨自己有过人的听力。索尔试着去想一些无聊的声音来分散注意力：奥丁威严低沉的嗓音、精灵们叽叽喳喳的议论声、长老会令人发困的长篇大论……

 

这法子似乎起了点效用，但也有强大的副作用。会议正式开始了，索尔却在议桌上昏昏欲睡，他用胳膊撑着脑袋掩饰自己的走神，一直到约顿代表起身向他致意。

 

“约顿海姆代表团必须向在座的各位道歉，”洛基·劳菲森站了起来，不卑不亢地说，“让诸位在九界中有头有脸的人物等待了许久，这显然是不合礼数的。不过，约顿海姆近日的风暴天灾格外严重……”

 

索尔发觉他脑海里长老们的唠叨声正在减弱，被洛基·劳菲森富有磁性的嗓音取代了。但他根本没在听这个霜巨人漏洞百出的借口，也忽视了议桌上小小的抱怨声。索尔皱起眉头，直起身子，在刚刚过去的那一个瞬间，索尔几乎能肯定自己在议桌上抓住了什么，一种确切的感觉，由这个俊美的霜巨人的嗓音传达出来，那感觉从他的手心划过耳后。他再次凝神静听。

 

——和所有阿斯加德人一样，索尔·奥丁森曾在孩提时代对诺恩女神的纺线确信不疑，就如同中庭孩童相信圣诞老人的礼物那样，索尔相信那些纺线掌握着他的一切，编织着他的命运，就像他自出生起就注定会成为一个国家的脊梁。但到了长老会派人给他授课的年纪，索尔火爆的脾气便暴露无遗，他一心只想着成为一名勇士，上战场杀敌立功，对于束缚着他的繁重学业厌恶至极。终于有一日，年轻的金发王子咒骂着远古巨人伊米尔，在弗丽嘉心爱的后花园里，烧掉了赞颂诺恩女神的诗集，从那时起，索尔·奥丁森便再也没有相信过诺恩的魔力，他年轻气盛、不知天高地厚，坚信自己能够永远这么幸运、这么强壮，足以将王国的命运牢牢掌握在自己手中，直到……

 

众神之母弗丽嘉看到她的儿子正在糟蹋她的花园：“诺恩在上，索尔·奥丁森！你赶紧从我的花园里滚出来！”

 

诺恩在上，索尔心想，他一定是在那时就把诺恩们给彻底得罪了，才会在十个世纪之后招致这样的报复。因为伴着洛基的嗓音，索尔仔细地听，终于意识到了那感觉究竟是什么。

 

他听到海浪与山川交融的怒号，听到落叶离开枝头的脆响，听到诺恩女神的纺线悬在他的头顶之上，正忙忙碌碌、昼夜不分地工作，那充满魔力的针头随后就刺在欧若拉公主*的指尖，流下这个世纪的头一滴血——在那一刻，索尔突然以一种前所未有的清醒，意识到了命运的存在。

 

真见鬼，他对这个霜巨人一见钟情了。

 

 

005.

 

那个阿萨王子一直在盯着他看，好像他是从哪个宇宙缝隙里跳出来的珍禽异兽似的。

 

洛基必须承认，在明知道对方抱有恶意的情况下，还精心策划来这么一出下马威，是有几分不知死活的意味在里面。但洛基就是喜欢搞些无伤大雅的恶作剧，他的尺度向来也把握得很好。但阿斯加德的王储倒真算个不确定因素，听说他杀人不眨眼，还将每一个霜巨人都视作仇人——洛基难得地有些后悔自己的鲁莽，他是不是已经被盯上了？那可真有点麻烦。

 

约顿王子在议桌上难得有些坐立不安。过了一个钟头，无论这议桌上谁在发言，说了些什么，那金发王储还是一眨不眨地盯着他看。这让洛基内心警铃大作，几乎要打起退堂鼓。

 

窗外的钟声响彻大厅，主持看向了记录员女士，后者合上记录之书，点了点头，于是会议主持如蒙大赦般地宣布：“尊敬的代表们，现在是半小时的休息时间，大家可以在附近走动，请不要离开大楼。”

 

洛基急于去大殿外边呼吸一下新鲜空气，他站起来往外走去，庞大笨重的厅门挡住了他的去路，洛基翻了翻手指，魔法将两扇足有四个他那么高的黄金门扉推开了。

 

“不错的把戏。”洛基听到有人站在他背后。

 

黑发王储突然起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，洛基猛地转过身来，如他所料，站在他身后的正是阿斯加德的王储索尔·奥丁森。近看之下，洛基发现对方确实如同秘书所言那般强壮，索尔处于背光处，自己的身躯则完完全全、彻彻底底地被金发王储的阴影笼罩着。

 

“是魔法？”索尔见洛基不作答，便自顾自说了下去，“你是个约顿法师？”

 

“我没有上过战场，”洛基一边谨慎地说，一边试图在索尔的脸上找到端倪。但后者的表情坦坦荡荡，仿佛这都只是出于对约顿代表突然的关心。

 

“哦，”索尔耸了耸肩，“你要是上了战场，倒是挺有用处的。”

 

洛基干笑两声，声音里头有藏不住的苦涩：“奥丁森殿下一定是在开玩笑，还从来没人认为一个约顿侏儒能够在战场发挥作用呢。”

 

索尔闻言又打量了他一回，不知道为什么，如此直白地浸在对方的目光下，这场景让洛基的身体止不住地打颤，让他想起草食动物在面对猛兽时的反应。

“叫我索尔就好了，”奥丁森这样说着，极其自然地抬起手臂，捏了捏洛基的肩膀，后者大吃一惊，下意识要往后退，但半边肩膀仍然牢牢地固定在索尔的手掌中，他掌心的温度几乎将洛基灼伤。洛基刚要开口质问对方，就听见索尔说道：“这也是你的魔法吗？”

 

“什么？”洛基问。

 

索尔正皱着眉头端详他，似乎想从他的脸上找出什么破绽，在那双海蓝色的眼睛的注视下，洛基感到无处遁形。索尔的手沿着他的肩膀曲线，慢慢上移到了他的颈项，洛基又忍不住打了个颤，他们之间的安全距离早就被打破了。“我们似乎还没这么熟，殿下，”洛基低低地说，“我不清楚这在阿斯加德的文化里算什么，但在约顿海姆，这个姿势并不得体。”

 

扶着他后颈的那只手松了松，洛基不着痕迹地脱开了索尔的掌握。但索尔没有离开他的安全区域的打算，他没有再伸手，可是身上那股逼人的威压仍然源源不断地传过来。索尔清了清嗓子，在洛基耳边隆隆地问，“所以，这真的不是你的魔法？”说完，他退开一些，细细打量洛基的表情。

洛基一头雾水，直到他发现索尔看向他的眼神里除了防备和疑惑之外，还带着些莫名的温度，那双蓝色的眼睛多在他脸上停留一秒，就能将他的脸烤红一度，洛基确信自己的脸颊升了温，此时怕是已经快变成紫色了。

 

他们就这样僵持着对视了半分钟，最终还是索尔先退开一步。“真奇怪……”他嘟囔着，回过身离开了。

 

洛基感到很荒唐，但同时也被勾起了十足的好奇心，他朝着索尔离去的方向多看了几眼，正好对上后者回头看过来的视线，洛基被他看得脸上一热，突然就明白了那道眼神里包含的是什么。

 

 

006.

 

**四天前**

 

会议来到了第二天，洛基注意到，今天索尔·奥丁森仍然把那双该死的蓝眼睛粘在自己身上。

洛基今天特意穿了上衣，但他仍感觉自己在索尔的注视下被剥得一干二净。昨晚他回到大会安排的住处，翻来覆去地想该怎么解决奥丁森对他莫名其妙的兴趣。这该是个对他有利的局面，洛基应该好好利用这个莽撞的大王子，借此给阿斯加德多使点绊子。

但他无法忘记索尔看向自己的眼神，那是一种猎食者盯着自己的猎物的眼神，就好像洛基已是他的囊中之物一样。

这想法既让他怒火中烧，恨不得从索尔的肩膀上撕下一块肉来，又让他在凌晨仍然迟迟睡不着觉，不停地发热出汗。洛基辗转反侧了一晚上，终于在东边的第一缕阳光映到金宫的穹顶上时，想出了一个惩罚索尔的对策。

 

“我是对你下咒了。”他在第二天的休息时间，跟过去对索尔说，并在后者还没反应过来的时候及时补充道：“是艳情咒，看上去也挺有效的，老实说，能让金色的王子神魂颠倒是我的荣幸——”

 

金发王子的表情上写满了震怒，他一把揪过洛基的领子，把他推到墙壁上，颇为凶狠地命令道：“立刻解除你下流的法术，霜巨人，否则你将体会到雷神的狂怒！”

 

“你想认输吗？”洛基在他的手掌之下“咯咯”地笑起来，“你不能对我怎么样，奥丁森，你爸爸肯定不允许你第一次参与外交就搞出事故，而且——”

洛基压低了嗓音，以他所能发出的最诱惑、最具暗示性的声音说道：“你想认输吗，索尔，承认自己输给了霜巨人的小把戏，让大家知道阿斯加德的大王子甚至不能抵抗一点点无害的艳情咒，就这样对着蓝皮肤的怪物发情？”

“闭嘴，”索尔更用力地将他推在墙上，但洛基一点都不担心对方会伤害自己，他已经感觉到了，索尔的力量并没有他自己想象得那样稳定。“我绝不可能输给这种见不得人的把戏。”

 

啊哈，大鱼上钩了。洛基快乐地听见脑海里胜利的礼炮声，“那就证明它，”他说。

 

索尔疑惑地皱起了眉，“怎么证明？”

 

“如果直到四天后这场会议结束，你都能忍住不和我上床，”洛基舔了舔嘴唇，继续下去，“那就证明你赢了。”

 

 

——TBC——

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

**“如果直到四天后这场会议结束，你都能忍住不和我上床，”洛基舔了舔嘴唇，继续下去，“那就证明你赢了。”**

 

007.

 

**赌约第一天**

 

这是一个荒唐的挑衅，索尔想。

更荒唐的是他竟然真的中招，索尔·奥丁森坐在主座上，再一次为自己糟糕的自控力感到沮丧。明眼人都看得出来，约顿王子向他抛出的是最简单的激将法，还附加一个可笑的筹码，用来挑衅奥丁之子的定力。他现在唯一能补救的，就是避免自己悲惨到真的完成这个赌约，完全落入约顿侏儒的圈套之中……

 

而洛基·劳菲森——这一切的始作俑者——则坐在他对面的席位上大放异彩，洛基在会议中侃侃而谈，就连索尔也不得不承认他的发言确实精彩。但他的表现越是出色，奥丁森便越发觉得浑身不自在。

 

“阿斯加德对于约顿海姆的发言有何看法？”

 

洛基发言完毕便坐下了，脸上依然带着那副让索尔又爱又恨的得意神色。维持会议秩序的主持照例要问问各方的看法，索尔下意识地将这个回复机会抛给了团队里的老油条——虽然他才是阿斯加德代表团名义上的领袖，但是大家都心知肚明这乃是王储殿下的政坛首秀，索尔还难以在这种严肃的外交场合中独挑大梁，他也懒得在这种令人发困的场合上出风头。索尔抛给某个长老一个眼神，示意由他代表阿斯加德作出答复。

但就在索尔将目光收回去时，他的眼神不经意扫过对面，正对上洛基·劳菲森猩红的眼睛。后者的眼里闪烁着某种邪恶的光芒，索尔并非第一次在别人眼里看见这种神色，那通常代表着挑衅、揶揄、蔑视，也代表着对方的头颅不久之后就会被索尔的锤子给打飞了去。

但这里不是战场，索尔对自己说，你可不能随便就打飞一个王子的头。索尔试着让自己不要再受挑衅，但这显然又是一场无用功。都怪索尔·奥丁森超常的视力，他不幸清晰地看见了黑发王子半掩着嘴巴，冲自己远远做出一句口型：又要把难题丢给保姆吗，孩子？

在主桌之下，索尔把拳头捏得咯咯作响。

那位理应代表阿斯加德作出答复的长老，许是年老体衰，不知怎的在座位上咳嗽起来，耽搁了答复的时间。正当其他几位代表互相传递眼神，想要再决出一位发言人时，阿斯加德的王储猛地站了起来，把座椅推得震天响。

 

只见金发王子铁青着脸，神色骇人，他直直盯着对面，挤出一句掷地有声的“阿斯加德反对约顿海姆方才的所有观点”。

 

话音落下，议桌上一片骇然，就连阿斯加德的几位长老也面面相觑起来。

通过索尔的神色，在座大多数人都能看出索尔说出这句话与其说是出于政治目的，不如说是出于私人恩怨，但谁也不知道阿斯加德的王储是怎么跟约顿海姆的侏儒王子扯上关系的。索尔本人也并未解释什么就重重地坐了回去。

 

主持连忙调转话头，询问其他国度的代表有何见解，华纳海姆和亚尔夫海姆的代表当即表示与阿斯加德站在同一战线上，其余五方则大多表示沉默。

 

对面洛基的脸色也有些挂不住，他自以为滴水不漏的发言，却被阿斯加德王储充满个人好恶的一句话给这么轻轻松松地打了回去。心里并不服气的他在之后又屡次发言，在提案环节频频展示，但任凭他如何口若悬河，将其他代表们辩得说不出话来，最后所有的提案、发言到了索尔那里，都被金发王子用一句“阿斯加德反对”给不咸不淡地打发掉了。

 

在休息时间，约顿海姆代表团的其他代表们都哭丧着脸。虽然无人敢对约顿王子提出质疑，但他们的眼神里无疑都写着这么一句话：你干嘛要招惹那个索尔？

 

但洛基本人倒不怎么后悔，事实上，他此时完全没有心思去后悔，他只是对索尔恨得牙痒痒，在内心谋划着要怎么报复对方。

 

“我们得谈谈，”洛基花了好些时间才组织好一个似笑非笑的表情，主动走上前跟索尔·奥丁森搭话。

“我看也是。”出乎他意料的，索尔·奥丁森这次似乎对他的提议早有准备。经过一天的权衡思索，金发王子显得镇定自若。这多少让洛基感到惊讶，他随即听见索尔说道：“我注意到，我们的赌约似乎缺乏相应的赌注。”

 

他不是个傻瓜，洛基想。

“当然了，王子之间的赌约确实不能是儿戏，”洛基顺着话头说下去，他的语气就像是这赌约半点不荒唐一样，“王储殿下想要什么赌注？”

 

索尔看上去已经提前思考过这个问题了，他毫不犹豫地回答道：“如果你输了，就要任我处置。”

 

“可以，”洛基若有所思地点点头，便抬头笑着说，“那如果你输了，阿斯加德就要赞同本次会议中约顿海姆的所有提案。”

 

“我想你搞混了一个概念，”索尔没有上当，他大手一挥，低声说道，“这个赌约只发生在我我两人之间，是私人的事情，你我都无权把国家权益代入这玩意儿里，所以——”

这场会议开始以来第一次，索尔冲他露出笑容，洛基看见那双蓝眼睛里映出自己的倒影，就像面对着约顿海姆澄澈的坚冰。索尔说：“想好你的赌注了吗，劳菲森？”

 

 

**赌约第二天**

 

诚如众人所言，阿斯加德的王储冲动、鲁莽、几乎不理政事，但他不是个傻瓜。洛基想，他倒真不是个傻瓜，这下事情变得有点麻烦了。

 

约顿王子原本以为，一个可以对初次见面的对手产生上床意向的家伙，不是个轻浮的蠢蛋，就是个彻头彻尾的蠢蛋。但这两天的接触却表明：索尔·奥丁森并不完全符合他的预设。洛基有时候觉得掌控他轻而易举，但就在洛基以为自己稳操胜券的时候，索尔又往往出乎他的意料。

 

考虑到洛基昨日定下的赌注，这场王储之间的较量也算是正式开始了。尽管赌约的内容十分上不得台面，但是两位王储的态度却异常认真，要是让两方的长老知道了一定会吐血三升。

 

但此时没人顾得了这些。

 

今天洛基·劳菲森起了个大早，在梳洗时间一反常态地将他能找到的所有金饰都戴在自己身上——他早就听闻阿斯加德人热爱黄金，一会儿他们那个王储看见浑身金光熠熠的洛基肯定会挪不开眼。自信的洛基准时来到会议大厅，果然，在场所有人都被他暴发户式的打扮给震住了，首当其冲的便是阿斯加德的王储殿下。

索尔又一次被他大胆的装束震了个眼冒金光，望向他的眼神震惊中还夹杂着其他情绪，这些洛基都看在眼里。身为侏儒的他自小就心思敏感，轻易就能辨认出别人对自己的目光。

他对自己在外貌上的优势心知肚明，这次亦是刻意如此：在约顿海姆，巨人们会在身上缀满尽可能多的金饰来凸显自己的力量，因为这种打扮往往意味着巨人必须承受黄金不小的重量。但索尔的眼神可不仅仅是欣赏这么简单。

 

在今日的会议期间，索尔又恢复了之前寡言少语的状态，不再做出任何干扰会议决定的行为。他同样克制住自己瞟向对面的目光，金发王子对于博弈并非一窍不通，他深知自己被对方吸引着，因此在开场就落了下风，若要挽回局势，势必不能再表现出对约顿人的关注。

 

半天过去，索尔持续回避着洛基所在的方向，试图加入许许多多的话题来分散自己对于约顿侏儒的注意力。

 

他觉得这方法挺有效的，直到从华纳海姆的诺德那个方向传来纸条：尊敬的索尔·奥丁森殿下，不知阁下在会后是否有意赏光今夜亥时于鄙人寝殿内所举办的宴会？

 

这个自恋的华纳神甚至给纸条喷了点香水，以增加这份邀约里的香艳意味。索尔听说过诺德举办的这类聚会，在前来开会之前范达尔有意无意地告知过他，华纳神祇会在开会的晚上举办狂欢宴会，总是美其名曰这是繁忙会议之间一个放松发泄的窗口，但实际上却只是变着法儿地给自己的生殖冲动找借口。在范达尔走后，霍根又留下来严肃地告诉索尔，九界大会中的一切行为都将被记录在《记录之书》里，如果不想被人翻阅详细的打炮经过，最好还是在开会期间约束自己的欲望。

 

那么，应该怎么回复？

要是在两天以前，索尔绝对会毫不犹豫地把这种邀约抛之脑后，但此时他又状似不经意地瞟了眼对面的约顿王子，后者靛蓝色的皮肤与那身金饰该死的适配，洛基今日这身装束与索尔初次看见他时的样子极为相似，导致金发王子又一次听见了自己心跳加速的声音。

不能再被他牵着鼻子走了，索尔想。如果诺德的宴会真有他吹嘘得那样有趣，那么它理应降低索尔对约顿人不应有的兴趣，至于《记录之书》……索尔思索道，如果本届会议不出什么严重的意外，哪怕是记录员也无权翻开《记录之书》一看究竟，这么一想，霍根完全是杞人忧天，他似乎也没什么严于律己的必要……

 

索尔不动声色地收下了纸条。

 

是夜，他如约来到诺德的寝殿，里头果然宽敞气派。索尔特意迟到了一会儿，假装自己并非被“艳情咒”所扰。但他甫一走进，便在人头攒动的舞池里一眼瞧见了洛基的身影。

 

索尔登时想要破口大骂，该死的诺德居然连洛基也邀请了过来。这个急色心切的恶心老流氓，索尔在内心把华纳神鞭笞了一万遍，但他仍然被昏暗的灯光、约顿人匀称的肌肉和矫健的身姿给绕得晕头转向。这时，一双纤纤玉手攀上他结实的臂膀。

 

“我打扰您的休息了吗？”

 

金发王储回过头，是诺德之女、华纳海姆的美神芙蕾雅，他对她放荡的作风和与兄弟父亲乱伦的行为有所耳闻。索尔下意识地退开一些，让女神的手离开他的臂膀，但他随即想起芙蕾雅还是华纳神中数一数二的女巫，并且以纯熟高超的艳情咒技巧闻名于九界。

 

“不，完全没有，”索尔挤出一个笑容，反客为主地回答道：“我正好在寻找你，美丽的芙蕾雅女士，不知道我们可否找个安静的角落，我有件事想跟你谈谈。”

 

芙蕾雅听到索尔这样说，不禁眼前一亮，立刻答应下来，领着他往父亲殿中较为隐蔽的角落走去。

 

 

在整个寝殿的另一边，洛基·劳菲森则将索尔与芙蕾雅方才的一举一动都看在眼里。

 

这时，同样有人拍了拍洛基的肩膀，他才惊觉过来，回头看着自己的舞伴，露出一个礼貌的笑容，脚下的舞步却乱了起来。

“出了什么事吗？”舞伴关切地问他，而洛基稍稍思考了一会儿，才想起对方的名字。“没事，西格恩小姐，只是我第一次和像你这样可爱的女士跳舞，所以有些紧张。”他轻轻揽着西格恩的腰转了一圈，这才找回自己的步调。

但方才的画面却一直盘踞在洛基的脑海，想到索尔与芙蕾雅并肩离开的画面，他不由自主地皱起眉，露出一个嫌恶的表情，与他面对面的西格恩便开口说道：“您看上去是遇到了些烦心事。”

“没有的事，”洛基想也不想便皱着眉头否认，这才想起自己的表情对于这位亲切的女舞伴来说太过冷峻，洛基换上了他最擅长的假笑。我绝对没有在生那个索尔的气，洛基对自己说，我只是看不起他，天真、自大、经不住诱惑，这样下去阿斯加德就完蛋了——他在床上一定也很粗暴，可怜的芙蕾雅。他的眼神又不自觉地瞟向了索尔和芙蕾雅离开的方向，直到西格恩叹了口气，放开了他的肩膀。

 

“跳完这支舞，我就回自己的住所了，洛基殿下最好也快点回去吧，”西格恩低下头说，“等子时过去，诺德殿下的宴会就会露出真面目。”

 

“什么？”洛基说。

 

“您参加了那么多届大会还不知道吗，”西格恩惊讶地问，随即想起面前这位约顿王子才刚刚成年，如果他真如传说中是个对劳菲唯命是从的、听话拘谨的孩子，那么在成年之前从未参加过这类宴会也是理所应当的事。“华纳以开放的风气著称，他们的宴会自然也不只是跳舞那么简单，”西格恩说，“如果留到子时还不回去，诺德殿下就会找人招待您的，即便如此您也要留下来吗？”

 

——TBC——

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 无限延期的完结章……

008.

赌约第二天 夜里

“所以，我并没有中什么艳情咒？”  
索尔坐在沙发软垫上，以防万一便跟对面的女巫最后确认一遍。

芙蕾雅翻了一个巨大的白眼，自从得知索尔只是想请教这种问题，而对她本人并没有什么额外的兴趣后，芙蕾雅对待索尔的态度便来了个一百八十度大转弯。她斜倚在沙发扶手上打起了哈欠，显然对于索尔浪费她猎艳时间一事而感到很不耐烦。  
“是的，千真万确，亲爱的奥丁森殿下，”芙蕾雅懒洋洋地欣赏起了自己的甲油，“诺恩保佑，您身强体壮又有众神之父的祝福，身上没有一丁点儿地方沾染过艳情咒，您大可放心。”

有一瞬间索尔确实露出了放心的表情，他如释重负般地向后倒在沙发卡座的靠背上，但即刻又想起了那个小巨人对自己来说仍是个无法解释的诱惑。“可是……”他开了个头，却在女巫揶揄的眼神中弱了下去。  
“可是您遇到了麻烦？让我猜猜，您不是碰上了名为一见钟情的诅咒吧？”芙蕾雅望着阿萨王储吃瘪的表情，放肆地大笑起来：“哎呀索尔殿下，您怎么还和我那刚刚识字的外甥一样羞于承认自己的情感，这本来就是意料之外的美事，不如……”

“好了，我知道了。”索尔打断了女巫未出口的提议，他转过头去，将视线放到那个在舞池里与舞伴低声交谈的巨人身上，久久都挪不开眼。最后，索尔干巴巴地对女巫说：“不需要你费心，我自己会处理。”

女巫不大高兴地冷哼一声，起身离开了。

009.

等到索尔再起身的时候，舞池里已经半个人影儿都没有了。应诺德邀请而来的大半贵客，此时都已被他周到地安排到各个客房里去安度春宵了，还有一小半急切的客人，则在角落的卡座里先行开始了狩猎。索尔站起身来，居然有些奇怪爱拍马屁的诺德为何丢下他这么一个身份尊贵的阿萨王储在这儿，而没有急切地上来给他张罗床伴。  
他绕着空荡荡的舞池走了一圈，轻风又使他的头脑稍微清醒了一些，索尔半蒙半猜地想，诺德准是以为芙蕾雅和他已经滚上床去了，才懒得来管他。

事到如今，索尔已经对诺德的狂欢派对彻底失去了兴趣，但他的双腿似乎又懒得支撑他大步离开。索尔绕着舞池又走了一圈，假意告诉自己这是在给他醒醒神，但一圈又一圈过去，他像个心事重重的孩子一样绕圈、踱步，终于不能再欺骗自己。

该死的洛基·劳菲森去哪里了？索尔想，看那王子一副未经人事的样子，没想到居然还敢在诺德的宴会里逗留到深夜，果然约顿人都是一群野蛮下作的——

镜子碎裂的声音打破了舞厅的宁静，索尔想都没想，下意识地就往声源处走。他离开大厅，来到幽暗的回廊，有什么东西在尽头处散发着诡谲的光线。一面漂亮的廊镜。  
镜前立着一个笔直的蓝色身影，正是索尔一整个晚上都魂牵梦萦的对象。洛基·劳菲森背对着他远远站着，索尔看不清他的表情。

金发王子犹豫了一下，躲到了最近一根廊柱的后边，凝神细听约顿王子那边的动静。

索尔超人的听力开始发挥效用，他惊讶地听见洛基身前的那面廊镜正在说话。一个令他感到有些熟悉的嗓音从那面镜子里传来：“我听说你把所有的提案都搞砸了。”

尽管看不见洛基此时的表情，但索尔猜测那一定不怎么好看，因为洛基的肩胛瞬间紧绷，显得十分紧张。“那是因为——”小巨人试图申辩。

“没什么好解释的，”那面镜子的口吻显得异常嘲弄、冷漠，它强硬地打断了洛基的辩驳，“约顿海姆等不起你的解释，在事后找借口，那是没长大的小孩才做的事，你已经成年了，洛基，尽管你看上去依然小得可怜……”

那镜子毫无疑问是个附身魔法，有个恶心的家伙——大概率是个约顿人——正附身在其中说些鬼话来羞辱洛基。不知不觉间，索尔已经捏紧了自己的拳头，但他尽力压抑住了冲过去将那镜子捶个粉碎的想法，打算听听洛基和那个诡异的镜中人到底要交流些什么，他们的对话开展得是如此突然，甚至等不及让洛基回到自己的寝室，直接在诺德寝殿外的走廊里就联系起来。

“这还不算是事后补救，考虑到本次九界大会并未结束，”洛基终于在近乎无休止的斥责中，找到了插话的机会，“我已经和阿萨王储立下赌约，保证能够——”

“我已经听腻了你的保证了，”那镜子说，这回索尔换了个角度，终于得以窥见那镜中的形象，正是约顿海姆的统治者，洛基的亲生父亲劳菲。劳菲说道：“我也听闻了你和那个阿萨小子的冲突，你总是这样意气用事，全然不顾场合与大局，此次的事件已经说明，对于我们约顿海姆来说，放任你去这些地方出风头是相当可怕的事情。”  
“这不公平！”洛基终于嚷了起来，他的嗓音紧绷着，索尔怀疑他在压抑自己颤抖的哭腔，因为他听上去委屈得要命，距离哭出声来只有一步之遥。  
“我为约顿做了多少事，我那么努力地争取你的肯定，之前那些九界大会若是没有我极力争取，约顿也不会有那些宽裕的条件，能够如此快地恢复国力！但你总是这样，但凡我有一丁点儿的错误，你就要没完没了地指责我，可但凡布雷斯提和赫布林迪有一点点可取之处，你就会对他们大加赞扬，如果没有我，约顿海姆怎么会有今天，说到底，你只是嫌弃我是个令你丢脸的侏儒罢了！”

这段话听得索尔内心一阵震动，但劳菲对于小儿子的哭诉则显得无动于衷，他冰冷的语气甚至没有一丝一毫的改变：“你错了，洛基，我从来不是因为你是个侏儒而否定你，我否定你，因为你就是你——你太爱出风头，太意气用事、争强好胜，跟别人杠上的时候就什么都不顾，甚至能把国家抛之脑后——你是挺机灵的，洛基，但对于一个王位候选人来说，也就仅此而已了。”

走廊陷入了可怕的沉默。

劳菲的那番话一定将洛基打击得极为彻底，后者呆立在原地，久久都无法迈开脚步。这对洛基·劳菲森来说无疑是个噩梦般的夜晚，他对于王位的追逐一向十分积极，这在整个九界都不算是个秘密，但他的亲生父亲甚至不知道给小儿子留一点颜面，就那么直接地宣布了他无缘王位的事实。  
半晌，洛基才找回自己的声音，他习惯性地想说点什么来反驳对方，但劳菲失望的面孔早就从那镜中消失得干干净净。

于是他舔舔嘴唇，说了另一句话。  
“你都听到了？”

索尔尴尬地从廊柱后现身，但洛基并未回过身，索尔只能从他的背影看出洛基的肩部放松下来，显然是长叹了一口气，却连看都没看他一眼就匆匆离开了。

金发王子神使鬼差地走到他方才立着的地方，看到镜面已经结霜，被巨人的魔法冻了起来。镜子右下角有一条细细的裂缝，索尔伸手，将手掌覆在那裂缝上，冰凉的触感瞬间包覆他的整个手掌，他手上因为挥舞神锤而磨出来的老茧，被霜巨人的温度冻得发寒，但索尔的手掌心却还是有一股奇怪的温热感觉——从他遇见洛基开始，从他坐在大殿主座上，一眼看见了那个骄傲不可一世的洛基开始，他的掌心就一直有着这份温热。  
因为这份温度，索尔站在那儿足有好一会儿，直到收拾好自己的思绪才离开。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有R18情节出没，厕所play，Mpreg

 

010.

 

 

在我漫长乏味的职业生涯中，有许多人曾经质疑过我的诚实，认为一个手握着《记录之书》的观察员并不可信。因为大家都知道，众生经不住诱惑——哪怕是金光灿灿的阿斯加德接班人，在会议结束时，也被盖章认证了英雄难过美人关。

 

而我亦不能否认这一点。在我还年轻，还只是个辅助上一任记录员的小文员时，我确实对《记录之书》里的东西充满兴趣。那是我第一次接触到坐满一整个大厅的大人物们，他们的存在本身就令人眼花缭乱，更何况只要翻开这本书，就能窥见这些冠冕堂皇的大人物们内在的、不为人知的另一面……所以我就那么干了。

但很快我便大失所望，并以诺恩的名字起誓，再也不会做出如此愚蠢的事了。因为那上面记载的东西与民间传说的那些秘闻毫不相关：比如，《记录之书》曾用了整整三页描写一个风烛残年的议员老头如何因为晚宴时的小羊排而倒尽了胃口，勒令厨子以后只能给他提供烟熏鲑鱼；又比如，它也曾用了整整十五页来描述老色鬼诺德脑子里头的那些糟糕幻想，他几乎每场会议都在开小差，脑海里构想的东西处于海姆冥界与瓦尔哈拉之间。

 

在那之后，我再也没有渎职的行为，对于九界大会中一切的古老传统都保持绝对的尊重。这也是为什么，好几个世纪过去，当我久违地翻开了《记录之书》时，我发自内心地感到了一阵熟悉的震动，就像我还是个小姑娘时，第一次在书上瞧见诺德这个老色鬼的淫思时一样——因为我看到在这本受人尊敬的大部头上，有整齐、飘逸的如尼文写道：

 

**“劳菲的秃头啊……”他怀中的人发出短促的低吟。**

 

**在那一瞬间，索尔·奥丁森忽然清醒过来，终于意识到他自己干了什么——或者说干了谁。**

 

……

 

我放下书，突然觉得眼前的一切都是那么不真实。

 

 

**赌约第三天**

 

今天的会议情况出乎在座多数人的预料，无论是以索尔为首的阿萨代表团还是以洛基为首的约顿代表团表现的都十分克制，再没有前两日针锋相对的气氛，看来索尔很快就对这些外交辞令失去了耐心，连必要的几次发言也都是长老们代劳。

 

期间索尔在几次休会期间，都试图和约顿代表团的领队交流，但后者的表现非常冷漠。一到休会时间，洛基就躲进隔壁的休息室，随行队伍中两个最为强壮的霜巨人帮他把手房门，任何人不得擅闯。

 

当然了，这其中不包括阿斯加德的王储。

 

“洛基殿下正在休息，等他醒来我们会转达您的致意。”霜巨人昂首挺胸站在房门前，看上去没有丝毫退让的打算。

 

“你们两个之前也是这么说的。”而索尔向来直来直往，从来不是擅长迂回战术的人，他今天早前已经吃了两次闭门羹，这次干脆破罐子破摔，“如果洛基还没休息好，那想必是生病了，我现在就去叫几个医官过来。”说着，他转身就要走。

两个霜巨人守卫面面相觑，不知该如何是好，气氛颇为僵持，直到——

 

“让他进来。”门内突然传来洛基的命令。

 

金发王储眼神一亮，还不等两位守卫把门推开，就大手一挥亲自推开了那两扇高大无比、重量惊人的黄金门扉。

正如他所料，洛基衣着整齐，端端正正地坐在长沙发上等着他。而出乎他意料的是，洛基并没有因为他的来访而露出嫌恶的表情，反倒是一脸冷淡。“你想说什么？”门一合上，他便开门见山地问，“你是来冷眼旁观，还是来嘲弄我的？”

 

“当然不，”索尔惊讶地说，“不是其中任何一个，你到底在想什么？”

 

“想你什么时候认输，殿下，”洛基答道，这个昨晚失意的小可怜已经飞速戴上了之前那副冷漠清高的面具，变得咄咄逼人起来了，“如果殿下不是来认输的，那就请你赶紧离开。”

 

这些话足以让任何一个阿斯加德人无法继续忍受，这也让索尔一时间不知道应该先反击对方，还是顺遂对方的心意。他进退不得，似乎还认真思考了一会儿洛基的提议，半晌，说道：“要我认输也不是不可以，考虑到你的赌注，其实与真实的情况也相差无几……”

 

方才还低着头的洛基猛地抬起了头，“你说什么？你怎么知道……”他在对视中醒悟过来，“噢，你昨晚是去问芙蕾雅这个的，我怎么没想到呢。”

 

索尔向他挤出一个转瞬即逝的笑容，显然他们之前都对彼此充满误解，但不知为何，索尔认为此时此刻正是一个消解冰山的契机。他于是说：“我可以履行赌注，洛基，这对我来说已经不再是困难了——我可以当着九界大会的面向你道歉，发誓不再针对你。既然本来就没有什么艳情咒，而我在前几日也确实待你不公，我不会像一个懦夫那样去否定它。”

 

洛基狐疑地盯着他，索尔英俊的面庞上满是自信、真诚、坦荡。这就是阿斯加德唯一的继承人，洛基想，模模糊糊地明白了这一切——所以哪怕索尔是这样一个莽撞、天真、口舌笨拙的家伙，他仍然是奥丁的不二选择，因为无论如何，他都有让人轻易相信、轻易依靠的魔力。待他登基后，赫布林迪与毕雷斯提之中的一个也会登上约顿海姆的王座，但他们又如何比得上阿斯加德的太阳？而洛基又为何曾自信满满、恬不知耻地以为能赢下他？你看，索尔是那样耀眼，那样炽热，那样让人嫉妒得发狂……

但阿斯加德的太阳轻易就承认了他对洛基的心思，这让洛基不禁开始好奇对方的底线在哪里，是否真的有一颗外人称颂的、金子般的心。他用一种状似天真的语气问道：“什么样的人会绕过赌约的内容直接履行赌注，您的宽容大度震撼了我，为什么不考虑一下先实践赌约呢？”

 

室内陷入了尴尬的沉默。洛基在屏住呼吸观望索尔的反应，而索尔则在低头思考这段话的涵义。几秒钟过后，索尔大彻大悟。他面色一红，抬眼朝洛基看去，却发现后者正在慢条斯理地褪下身上的衣物。原来他整齐的长袍下空空荡荡，未着一物。洛基解开披肩的系带和腰间的束带，随后站起身来，失去束缚的领口往两边敞开。如此一来，洛基就几乎是赤身裸体的了，而他还在慢吞吞地扯着自己宽松的丝绸长裤。

 

“你在干嘛？”索尔惊恐地问。

 

洛基对此充耳不闻，直至扯掉身上的最后一丝布料，完全坦诚相待时，才回道：“现在离休息结束只有二十分钟了，你动作要快一点，”他向索尔走了两步，后者连连倒退被逼到门前，洛基的手轻轻落在索尔的胸口，“当然了，也不要太快。”

 

索尔硬着头皮说道：“我想你误会了，我并不是来、来……”来睡你的。但索尔一说到这里，脑子里又忍不住构想那样的画面。他裤子里的那位兄弟可耻地起了反应。

 

而洛基显然也不相信他，他欺身上前，靛蓝色的皮肤几乎与索尔的外袍贴在一起，后者可以隔着仅仅一层布料感受到霜巨人微凉的体温。索尔多么想就这样破罐子破摔，但经过一番天人交战，最终一个不妙的念头战胜了其他一切。“告诉我你不是为了气死劳菲才这样做的。”索尔从牙缝里挤出这句话，同时艰难地推开了几乎整个儿挂在他身上的洛基。

 

霜巨人的王子沉默地盯着他瞧，既不否认也不肯定。每一秒过去，索尔都感到更加确信，他的后背发寒。“所以，你还是为了跟你父亲置气？”索尔的火气有点上来了，他实在不敢相信洛基为了报复劳菲能做到这个地步，王位对这个霜巨人来说有那么重要吗，他一定是疯了。

 

“你要拒绝我吗？”洛基停下动作，用一种颇为严肃的眼神凝视着他。

 

“你不知道你在干什么，现在只是会休期间，你不清醒，也许我不该来打扰你的，呃……”索尔连珠炮似的说了一堆，眼瞧着洛基低头向他下身看去，似乎是在确认什么，但此时此刻的索尔可不敢随随便便低头，他必须仰着脑袋盯着天花板上的壁画，才能分散自己对大片靛蓝色肌肤的注意力。

洛基看着索尔裤子里支起的帐篷，摇摇头，“我不觉得你现在能拒绝我。”

 

“事实上，我真的可以。”这句话消耗了索尔相当巨大的毅力，但他真的做到了。索尔从不曾这样委屈过自己裤裆里的小兄弟。如果将洛基换作是哪个宴会上的侍从、舞女，甚至是一位矜持的女神，他都一定会毫不犹豫地出手，毕竟主动直接才是他的一贯风格，而不是像现在这样扭扭捏捏。但洛基是不同的，索尔告诉自己，他属于完全不同的另一种情况：洛基让索尔听见了诺恩女神的纺线声——在那之前，索尔从来不是迷信命运之说的家伙，但现在什么都变了。

不过索尔依然不打算轻易让出主动权，他不会成为任何人讨价还价的工具。

他的手向后伸去，摸到门把，这才稍稍镇定一些。“等你清醒些、等你想清楚了之后我们再谈这个好吗？现在说什么都不合适，洛基，你不清醒，”他顿了顿，再次定睛瞧了瞧霜巨人裸露出来的匀称身材，天呐，他不能再在这个屋子里待下去了。

“我多希望你是发自真心的，而不是拿我作为跟劳菲置气的工具。”索尔沉声说道，既像是告诫对方，又像是说给自己听的。

 

扔下这句话，他一个侧身，拉开门离开了。

 

 

**赌约第四天（最后一天）**

 

洛基在躲着他。这是显而易见的。

 

一切似乎回到原点，不，比那还要糟糕，洛基甚至都不再试图激怒或者诱惑他了。索尔坐在议桌前，用手掌撑着脸颊，光明正大地发起了呆。他的脑袋里又一次闪现出昨天洛基的长袍脱落在地板上的样子，他只承认自己有那么一点点的后悔。

 

可以肯定的是，当两位王子不再针锋相对后，最大的受益方无疑是九界大会本身。会议秩序终于回到了正轨，索尔在开会时旁观学习，不再擅自干预长老们的想法，而洛基也低调了许多。

但他在躲着他。索尔不无遗憾地想，这样的等待是否真的值得？也许他就该舍弃所谓的原则，接受洛基那个把劳菲气死的疯狂提议，但如果他们真的在开会的时候就迫不及待地搞了起来，何止是劳菲，奥丁也得给他们气到冬眠。

 

他又抬起头，飞快地瞟了洛基一眼，后者今天难得没有把完美武装到头发丝。正相反，洛基在座位上颇为懒散地斜着，看他的表情，估计心思也飘到了会议之外，前几日装出来的庄重在他脸上全然不剩。

 

他是在想劳菲的王位，还是在想昨天我的回绝？索尔不禁思索起这个问题，但他猛然意识到这想法使他活像个情窦初开的小处男，瞬间又十分鄙视自己。恰巧此时，约顿代表团那边根据华纳的提案展开了一轮小小的讨论，洛基被长老的呼唤惊醒，回过神来，一不小心和索尔的眼神撞了个实实在在。洛基的脸瞬间黑了下来。

索尔大喜过望：果然是在想我！

 

**“我多希望你是发自真心的。”**

 

洛基何止是在想他，他简直想亲手撕了他。黑发巨人别过脸，假装在听长老们的讨论，实则仍对坐在对面的那位王子耿耿于怀——索尔分明对他很有好感，这点他自己也承认，但他怎么敢拒绝洛基！霜巨人王子从没有受过这样的奇耻大辱，但在这趟九界之旅中，先是劳菲的否定，后是阿萨人的回绝，他简直受够了。

 

从昨天开始，可怜的黑发王子脑袋里就是一团乱麻了。昨天索尔对他所说的最后那段话反复出现。他怎么也想不明白事情怎么会走到这一步，所有形势原本都一片大好，但索尔·奥丁森这个不按常理出牌的家伙就是会把一切搞乱，而且搞得心安理得，毫无愧疚。

 

洛基感觉到对面时不时瞟过来的、自以为隐蔽的目光，干脆绝望地把脸整个儿埋进了自己的手掌心。

他讨厌约顿人，而我讨厌阿萨人。洛基再一次对自己强调：自以为光明磊落的阿萨人，尤其可恨。

 

**“我多希望你是发自真心的。”**

又来了，洛基听到自己脑袋里的回响，继续虚弱地掩住了脸。

 

 

又是一个短暂的会休。洛基懒得再回自己的休息室，就坐在自己开会时的位置上发呆。他那张年轻精致的脸这几日总是愁眉不展，显得心事重重的。

附近突然有一声咳嗽，把洛基吓了一跳，他下意识以为是索尔又来搭话了，回过头差点就就脱口而出对方的名字，但好在他及时看清了来人，居然是华纳海姆的诺德。

洛基迅速地整理了一下自己的仪表，“有事吗？”

诺德则挂着一脸令人发毛的微笑，“洛基殿下，我注意到，上次的宴会开到一半，您就提前离场了，不知道是不是我这个宴会主人哪里做得不到位呢？”

洛基反应了几秒钟才想起来他口中的“宴会”是个什么东西，但那次其实是劳菲突然用魔法联系他，才使得他不得不慌忙离场的，一想到那次和劳菲展开的不愉快的对话（还被索尔撞个正着），洛基的脸色又是一沉。而诺德却以为这正是肯定无疑的表现，便赶忙说道：“洛基殿下，今晚九界大会彻底结束后将还会举行一次结束宴会，按照惯例，还是在我的寝殿主办，您今晚有没有兴趣再赏赏脸呢？”

除了诺德这样没有眼力见的家伙，旁人都看得出现在的洛基无精打采，根本没心思去什么奇怪的宴会，“不必了，我们开完会就回约顿。”洛基头也不抬地拒绝道。

“这可是最后一天呐，小王子，”诺德突然压低了声音，他的嗓音里有股让人不适的别别扭扭的东西，“上次没能亲自招待您，我很遗憾……”看洛基仍然是一副不在意的模样，诺德不知道是从哪里得到了鼓励，突然伸手捉住了洛基的手腕。

 

“嘿！”对面传来一阵椅子的拖拉声，“那边的！你干什么呢？把手松开。”

 

洛基听到这句话，突然像是全身过电似的打了个颤。他认出了索尔的嗓音，并为那蕴含威力的低沉声音感到震颤，洛基几乎是立刻抬起眼来，向他看去——

只见金发王子已经大步快速地走了过来，他满脸怒容，眼神死死锁定在洛基与诺德接触的手腕上，而诺德像是被发飙的阿萨王子给震住了似的，竟还立在原地，痴呆似的瞧着索尔。索尔的语气变得十分不善：“把手松开。”

 

诺德这才如梦初醒，火速撤开了自己的手。

 

“呃，”他似乎是认为自己有必要向阿萨王子解释两句，便支支吾吾地说道：“我只是在友好地邀请洛基王子参加今晚的宴会……”

 

但索尔根本听也没听他在说什么，自诺德一放开洛基的手，他满心满眼就只有洛基的映像了。索尔目光如炬，他眼神里的温度让一个霜巨人难以招架。这样近距离地被他盯着看，洛基感到很不好受。他回想起上一次被索尔这样不加掩饰地锁定目光后，他就心跳加速、浑身发热，在床上辗转反侧了一整晚……现在想想，也许那并不完全是被气出来的。

 

**“我多希望你是发自真心的。”** 又一次，洛基蓦地想起这句话来。

 

索尔还没有移开目光，他就这么明目张胆地在所有人面前盯着他瞧，仿佛洛基是什么奇珍异宝似的。而洛基也直愣愣地回看着他。随后索尔猛地反应过来，一把拽起洛基的手腕——正是刚刚诺德碰到的那块地方。

“你出来一下，”他生硬地说，将洛基带离了大厅。出乎意料地，洛基也没有多作反抗。

 

 

011.

 

他没来得及把洛基带回自己的休息室，且那样也不合适，之后必然会被人嚼舌根子。索尔脑子里一团浆糊，直接拉着洛基挤进了最近的公共区域：议厅旁的厕所。谢天谢地，里头空无一人。

 

我一定是疯掉了，索尔一边把门反锁，一边这样想。

 

他开始怀疑这一切都是个可恶的圈套，自从他被奥丁逼迫着来参加这个该死的九界大会开始，自从他坐在大殿主座上，一眼看见了那个骄傲不可一世的洛基开始，一系列巧合汇成必然：要么是约顿人给他下了套，要么是诺恩女神的安排……无论是哪一种，索尔心里都很清楚，他爱上洛基了，一见钟情的那种，看见那个猥琐的诺德在洛基附近多游荡一秒都无法忍受的那种。

 

“听着，”索尔回过身来，等他反应过来的时候，一只手已经搭在了洛基的后脖子处，“你得小心那个华纳海姆的诺德，他是个老色鬼，还有，以后他主办的一切宴会都不要去，上次我就想着告诉你——”

 

“知道了，”洛基打断了他。

 

索尔显然没料到洛基竟然破天荒地听进了他的话，他本料想着对方还在气头上，会不依不饶地反驳他。“哦、哦……那就好。”索尔说道，突然又注意到了自己的手落在了不该落下的地方，急忙收了回来。“看来你也清楚诺德的为人，那太好了，你刚刚成年，我是担心你被他骗了。”

 

“你把门锁了是要跟我说这个？”洛基突然问道。

 

不知道是不是索尔的错觉，黑发王子的脑袋似乎越挨越近，他俩眼对眼，已经能感觉到对方的呼吸。索尔喉头一动，就听到洛基说：“我决定临时修改一下赌注。”

金发王子叹了口气，但表情仍然紧绷着：“洛基，我们聊过了，忘了那个愚蠢的赌约吧。”

洛基那双碧绿的眼睛盯着他瞧，“可你明明很想要我。”

他当然想要他，因为索尔再不说话，他裤裆里的那个兄弟就要替他表态了。冷静，索尔对自己说，才开口道：“我说过了，洛基，我希望你是发自真心的，而不是因为劳菲的——”

洛基嫌恶地皱起眉头，“别在这时候提他，”但索尔的表情依然没有松懈，看上去依然很不放心，洛基因为对方的迟钝直翻白眼。随后，他猛地凑近，袭击了阿萨王储的嘴唇。

“够不够真心？”一吻结束，洛基咬牙切齿地说，不知道的还以为他是在恐吓对方。

 

索尔用实际行动回答了他的问题。

 

下一秒，洛基突然感觉身子一轻，原来是索尔的一双大手已经牢牢箍住了洛基的腰，将他整个人轻轻松松地提了起来。

他们的身体终于紧紧贴在一起，严丝合缝，没留下一点缝隙。就在意识到这点的时候，这么多天以来第一次，洛基感到由衷的放松和快慰。他热情地用双臂和双腿环住索尔作为回应。

 

索尔立刻低下头去吻他，他显然比洛基忍耐得更久，才会在这个吻中表现得如此急迫霸道。等到二人的嘴唇再次分开时，封闭的空间里都是他们二人急促的喘气声。两人在接吻的间隙对视一眼，彼此居然顺理成章地读懂了对方眼神里的意思，立刻又难解难分地吻在一起。

 

索尔将洛基抵在大理石做成的墙壁上，他原本蔚蓝色的双眼已经暗得像大雨过境前的海岸。被这双眼睛凝视着的洛基也兴奋地不住打颤。索尔顺势扯开洛基的上衣领口，还好他与昨日一样只穿着松松垮垮的长袍，里面也没戴任何首饰，让索尔能够肆无忌惮地与靛蓝色的肌肤亲密接触。

洛基仰着头看着天花板，发现这里的厕所墙上居然也雕着阿萨人的壁画，但他没能辨认出这幅壁画雕的是阿萨史诗中的哪一个故事，因为索尔已经从他的嘴唇一路吻到他的颈脖，此时正野兽似的在那儿吮咬，这极大地消解了洛基的思考能力。一会儿霜巨人的脖子一定会被他吮得发红发紫。

索尔带给他的湿热触感在不断侵蚀着洛基的神志，他仿佛变成了靠在索尔和墙壁之间喘息的一滩春水。索尔啃到洛基的锁骨处，变换了姿势，一手托着洛基的屁股，另一只手则开始老练地解洛基腰间的束带。

还沉浸在湿热地狱的洛基突然又因为这份老练恢复了一丝理智，有些恼怒地推开索尔。后者却没有就此让过主动权，因为洛基失去了索尔的支撑，居然两腿发软，靠着墙就要滑坐在地上，还是索尔眼疾手快一把架住了他。

 

只见索尔眼神一暗，将已经有些意乱情迷的洛基拉到一旁的洗手台前。

 

“趴好。”他发号施令道。

 

此时洛基也顾不得什么颜面了，他急切地遵从了索尔的要求，乖乖趴在洗手台上，他的一边脸颊被压在光滑的石面上。他的长袍早就被对方扒拉下来，刚刚被又捂又舔弄得发烫的胸膛抵在冰冷的洗手台上，刺激得他不由得呻吟出声。索尔又从背后贴上来，之前还抵着冷冰冰墙面的后背，此时被阿萨人炽热的胸膛覆盖着，冷热交替让洛基在索尔身下发情似的扭动。

索尔粗暴地扯下他的丝绸长裤，手指在洛基的两腿间疯狂撩拨，带着老茧的手指摸到了约顿人隐秘的入口。洛基在台面上倒吸一口气，半是害怕半是兴奋地扣紧了洗手台的边缘。索尔却不急着攻城略地，只是用手指快速摩擦着入口附近的肌肤，自己则专注于把一个个吻烙在洛基的脊背上，他顺着洛基的脊柱一路吻下来，直到他吻到那挺翘的双臀。

 

“别玩了……”洛基未经人事，哪里受得了这种刺激，忍不住开始啜泣。

 

听到这声音，索尔的裤裆已经紧到无法忍受，他两三下便豪迈地踩掉了自己的裤子，又把趴在台上的洛基剥得干干净净。两人的衣物被他随手扔在一边，随后就毫不犹豫地将两根手指捅进了约顿人的小穴。

 

“好痛！啊啊……”洛基的身体因为异物入侵瞬间拱了起来，却更方便了索尔作案。洛基感到对方的手指在臀间肆无忌惮地进出着。

洛基抬起头，镜子里的他淫乱到让自己感到陌生。洛基的脸上布满泪痕，嘴巴一刻不停的喘息着，已经无法正常说话，身子则随着索尔抽动的手指不停扭动，每一下进出都让他浑身绷紧、颤抖。他还看见镜子中身后的索尔眼神紧紧锁定在自己的下身，阿萨人粗壮得吓人的手臂上青筋暴起，在他身后看不见的地方快速抽动着，这幅景象让洛基后知后觉地感到羞耻，不由自主地缩紧了屁股。

下一秒，索尔毫不犹豫地一巴掌拍在上面，那里发出了一声清脆的“啪”。

“放松点，不然待会儿会痛。”

 

洛基想回答他已经很痛了。但他的嘴巴忙着喘息呻吟，想说话差点被自己的唾液呛死，只能一边嗯嗯啊啊地回应着，一边配合索尔把自己的双腿分得更开。这时索尔突然往自己的手心上吐了口唾液，随即揉进了第三根手指。

“啊！”洛基措手不及，直接喊了出来。索尔则坏心眼地附在他身后，在他耳边低声说，“不知道九界大会的厕所隔音效果够不够好……”洛基这才想起门外还有一群有头有脸的家伙，慌忙咽下了自己的喊声。

可即便如此，他身后那“咕啾咕啾”的恼人水声在密闭的空间内显得更加响亮了。索尔突然发现洛基已经留下了羞耻的泪水，觉得自己已无法继续忍耐下去，便抽出手指，将三指上沾着的液体随意抹在洛基的穴口，便扶着自己的阴茎挺了进去。

 

洛基瞬间仰起头，大张着嘴巴却发不出任何声音。他好像忘记了该如何呼吸，所有的感官都被调动起来去感受身后那根折磨着他的肉棒，三根手指的扩张润滑还不够打开他，可以说是远远不够，索尔也被箍得有些难受，但此时已经没有退路，索尔狠下心往里狠狠地冲刺了几下，洛基被他顶得不断向前爬，缺氧使他的脸涨得发紫。他好一会儿才找回了呼吸的感觉，又被索尔新一轮的戳刺弄得叫出声来。

 

那叫声十足放荡，不加掩饰，谁也没法保证门外的人不会听见。洛基意识到这点时有些崩溃地把脸埋进了自己的肘窝里，但他可没法保持太久的清醒——索尔已经操开了他的甬道，此时终于不再克制，放开了去享用他紧致湿润的小穴。

“不要了，嗯啊！太深……”

索尔卯足了劲往里顶，无视了对方半真半假的哀号求饶，一下一下有力地将洛基钉在洗手台上，后者的脑袋都快要撞到台前的玻璃，只能慌张地攥紧了台上的水龙头稳住自己。

但他没能坚持多久，身后那根凶器不间断的捣弄让洛基渐渐失去了对自己双腿的掌控，他被操得太开，大腿打开到极致还是不够，很快他就站也站不住了。一抬头又看到自己被干得失去理智的狼狈模样，全身过电般地感觉让洛基眼冒白光，就这样泄了出来。

 

与此同时，洛基的甬道也跟着收紧，一阵痉挛，差点把索尔也吸了出来。

 

“嘶——”索尔咬紧牙关，这才保住了自己男人的尊严。他看着镜子里被情欲吞噬的洛基的脸蛋，突然抽出了阴茎，将洛基迅速翻了个身，让他面朝自己，他想仔细瞧瞧这幅曾经矜持高傲的面孔如今又变成了什么样子。

 

洛基还沉浸在自己的高潮之中，他两眼失焦，脸上满是自己的泪水与涎水，从脸到身都变成深深的紫红色。索尔的呼吸瞬时变得更加粗重，他的阴茎也激动地跳了一下，便迫不及待地回到了那个温软湿润的小洞，谁能想到一个霜巨人的内部居然是如此温热呢？

索尔用一种可说是疯狂的速度挺动着，仍然大大折磨着洛基的屁股，他一手扣住霜巨人的腰，一手抓牢霜巨人的双手摁在对方头顶，将黑发王子整个人牢牢锁住，便更加肆无忌惮地干了起来。

 

在今日之前，洛基在听到旁人吹嘘自己的性经历时，常常认为那其中吹嘘的成分远远多过真实成分，但在今日他却切身体会到了，原来人真的可以在痛苦中获得等量的快乐。索尔给予了他极致的痛与热与乐的结合，这是他从没有预料到的。

 

对方的阴茎开始频繁地戳在洛基体内的某一点上，每次擦过，洛基总会像脱水的鱼一样企图弹起身子，最终却只是将自己的乳首送入了对方的口中。

索尔配合地低下头来，衔住了洛基的乳首，同时他短短的胡渣也在运动中不断剐蹭这霜巨人的胸口，洛基很快又受不住这上下夹击的折磨，在剧烈的颠簸中眼向上翻，突然发出被哽住的抽噎声，就又射了出来，肚子上沾着自己白色的精液。

索尔看到眼前这样的景象也再也控制不住，低吼了一声就咬住洛基的肩膀，最后狠狠地朝里冲刺了两下，便也射了出来。

 

结束之后，索尔还不舍得离开对方柔软的身体，他们的相性未免太好了些，他顺势向前倒下，在洗手台上抱住了洛基汗涔涔的躯体。

 

“劳菲的秃头啊……”只听到他怀中的人发出短促的低吟。

 

在那一瞬间，索尔·奥丁森忽然清醒过来，终于意识到他自己干了什么——或者说干了谁。

 

“你刚刚说的新赌注，是什么？”索尔平复了好一会儿呼吸，才开口道。但说话时他发现自己爽得舌头发麻，说话都口齿不清。

“你，”洛基则明显还没平复好自己的气息，他闭着眼睛躺在索尔身下，哑着嗓子说，“就是你不需要道歉了，但要在九界大会面前承认，”霜巨人突然恶作剧似的笑了笑，“承认你爱上我了。”

 

索尔一听到这不像样的赌注也笑了起来，低头在黑发王子的额头上温柔地印上一吻，“这算什么赌注？我本来就是爱上你了。”

 

洛基懒懒地回答道：“你最好是。”

 

过了一会儿，洛基又问：“我们是不是忘了什么？”

 

“操，三十分钟会休早就过了。”

索尔连忙抽了出来，洛基同时弹了起来，但很快又吃痛地低吟一声倒了回去，他小口喘息着，腰腹起伏，两腿间淅淅沥沥地流出几滴索尔的精液出来，索尔睁大眼睛直愣愣地盯着那儿看，感觉到自己马上又要起反应了，便重重地吞了口口水。

 

这时，门外出现了疯狂的拍门声。

 

“索尔·奥丁森！臭小子，你给我滚出来！”是奥丁的声音，这其中还伴有一些奇怪的叫骂。

 

012.

 

**一百年后**

 

“听着，睡衣宝宝。” 

在正式下发入场工作证前，托尼·史塔克或许是从接连不断的狂欢中找回了一点良知，第一次摆出了中庭代表团领队该有的模样。他语重心长地跟全队最年轻的随队秘书——彼得·帕克，说道：“刚刚九界大会的主办方把这一届的与会准则发了下来，答应我，孩子，在开会之前，一定得把它们全都背牢，要背到滚瓜烂熟，知道吗？”

 

“明白，史塔克先生。”彼得·帕克一边飞速地回答，一边接过对方递来的册子。

彼得也算是参加过大大小小不少会议了，但这部册子比他想象中更厚重。这也不难理解，彼得想，考虑到九界大会历史悠久，事故频发，把各项规则制定得准确些也是很有必要的。这么想着，彼得翻开了《关于九界大会的召开与会议准则》的目录。

 

五分钟后。

“史塔克先生，这册子的条条框框也太详细了吧！”彼得发出一声哀嚎，这吸引了托尼·史塔克的注意：“怎么了小伙子？”

“您看看这条，史塔克先生。‘不准在会议期间构想淫秽色情场景，违者将在会议期间被禁足并取消在下一届九界大会中的代表该国的工作资格’这是什么？”

托尼·史塔克看到这条后也面露难色：“呃，这个嘛……”

“还有这条，”彼得接着说道，“‘禁止在会议期间召开与会议无关的可疑聚会，违者永久取消其在九界大会中代表该国的工作资格’！这都什么奇奇怪怪的内容？”

似乎是被年轻人所感染，托尼·史塔克也听得面色凝重起来，“这个会议确实太不人性化了，居然连派对也不准办，我可是带了物资来的！”

 

“但最奇怪的还要数这个了，史塔克先生，”彼得又一次唤起了托尼的注意力，他念到：“这里说：会议期间请不要和他国代表在厕所打炮，违者终身取消其在九界大会中代表该国的工作资格！天呐这是什么奇怪的规矩，有谁会在九界大会干这些事？”

 

托尼惊讶地挑起眉毛，“这一听就是有故事啊，”男人眼睛一转，“但你问我我又怎么知道？小伙子，这个会一百年才开一次，我和你一样，都是第一次恐怕也是唯一一次参加了，不过你要是想知道这些规矩是哪里来的嘛……”他托着下巴，想到了他们的某位同事，接着便豁然开朗：“你可以去问问索尔，他说不定也参加过九界大会呢。”

 

恰巧阿斯加德的代表团此时正从他们身边走过，领头的那人听见索尔的名字，不由得停了停脚步。

 

两个正聊着天的中庭人一抬头，就对上了一双碧绿深邃的眼睛。洛基正抿着嘴一脸不耐烦地斜睨着他们。他们多多少少都听说过索尔讨了个脾气不大好的约顿丈夫，彼得立刻收了声。

但托尼·史塔克哪里怕过什么人，他可不像彼得那么老实。这个中年男人平时常和索尔以兄弟相称，但还是第一次看见好兄弟的丈夫。这次正好碰上，便大着胆子上下打量了一番这个第一次见面的“嫂子”大人。他一眼就扫到了对方不自然的、隆起的小腹。

 

原来是怀了，托尼惊讶地想，怪不得，他们都说孕夫的脾气不会太好。于是托尼大发慈悲地主动示好，他亮出一个微笑，自信地伸出手：“初次见面，托尼·史塔克，索尔和我提过你很多次。”

 

洛基看上去无动于衷，还冷眼瞧了他好一会儿，正当托尼决定尴尬地把手收回来时，洛基才不情不愿地握了握对方的手。“你们刚刚在聊什么？”他随后冷冷地开口。

 

“呃，我们在说索尔是不是也参加过九界大会。”托尼和彼得同时答道。

 

洛基听到这个答案冷笑了一声，似乎想起了什么事情，但他接着说道：“再往前一点。”

 

“还在聊这些奇怪的大会规定……难道你知道是谁在厕所打炮了吗？”托尼挑起一边眉毛问道。

 

“当然，”洛基似乎终于得到了他想要的答案，露出一个奇怪的笑容，“那个被永久取消代表阿斯加德开会资格的倒霉蛋就是索尔。”

 

这下彼得和托尼两人的嘴巴都足以吞下一整颗鸡蛋了，居然是索尔！看来他的履历真的是十足精彩！而且托尼顺势便以为洛基露出这样奇怪、不悦的表情是因为丈夫过分丰富的花边新闻，导致自己要大着肚子还要来代表阿斯加德开会。但半晌，天才的托尼抓住了一个关键点：“等、等下，你说‘那个倒霉蛋’是什么意思，这个材料里不是说两边都会被取消资格吗？”

 

洛基看见这两个中庭人变化剧烈的表情，其实心情已经大好，便难得不再逗弄他们，说了句真话：“噢，另一位自然也被取消了代表自己国家出席会议的资格，不过好在他还没有被取消代表阿斯加德出席大会的权利，记录员女士一定很遗憾让我钻了这条空子。”

 

他抛下这句话，就不再理睬更加震惊的二人，挺着肚子走远了。

 

 

——FIN——

 


End file.
